


Duvet Day

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, duvet day, netflix, smut mention???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Abbie!!!!! I love you <3 ~ Cas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Duvet Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Abbie!!!!! I love you <3 ~ Cas

Castiel was going to be productive.... he swore he was. But what was he supposed to do when Dean grabbed his waist, preventing him from leaving the bed? The only thing he could have done was cuddle back down with his boyfriend, which is exactly what he did. They stayed there for hours, just holding each other and revelling in the feeling of bare skin against skin. 

When the two finally got up, they dragged the duvet all the way to the couch and cuddled up again. Cas got two glasses and one of the old bottles of wine he had be storing for a special occasion, plus a lot of chocolate, before going back to where his boyfriend was waiting. Dean giggled and took a glass, stealing some chocolate while Cas poured the wine. 

"I've never had wine before.... I feel so grown up!" Dean laughed and clinked glasses with his boyfriend, before taking a sip and winking, grabbing the remote and flicking through Netflix, which Cas has just recently gotten. 

"Hmm.... Daredevil or Orange is the new Black?" He asked, glancing at Cas and smiling. 

"The second one, everyone says it's amazing!" Cas took a mouthful of wine and nodded, swallowing slowly, giggling and stealing some chocolate while Dean was distracted.

*****************

One season and a bottle and a half of wine later, Dean and Cas were much more giggly than they were when they started. 

Cas whined and pushed his feet up against Dean's stomach, making his boyfriend squeal and whine.

"Cas your feet are fucking freezing!" He yelped, pushing Cas's feet away and whining louder as Cas giggled. "It's not funny!"

As it started to get dark, they got up, laughing and stumbling their way to the bedroom, kissing and grabbing and touching.

Cas paused to wink at Dean, but Dean wasn't feeling particularly patient, pushing Cas down flat on his back and going to work.

The next morning, Dean laughed and stretched on the couch, watching his boyfriend limping towards him and pouting adorably with each step.


End file.
